


Semen! Splash

by purplepancakes



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dry Humping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shota, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: This is what really happened when the four boys came over to Haru's place for a two day sleepover.[The New Revised Version]





	1. Day One

"Haruuu hurry up!" Haru heard through the door, he sighed, opened the door and braced for impact. Asahi threw himself at Haru. Makoto and Ikuya stood at the door, they each held multiple bags.

 

"Come in," Haru said letting the other boys into the house. The boys slid off their shoes and looked around. Makoto, who had spent countless hours at Haru’s house, watched the other two boys marvel at the house. Asahi followed the wooden floors deeper into the house. 

 

"Are you sure your parents are okay with a sleepover?" Haru asked. He always wants that extra precaution, nothing is worse than getting in trouble.

 

"Do not worry, my mother called everyone's parents and they all thought it was a good idea," Makoto said with a warm smile, he stood awkwardly in the foyer.

 

"Woah your house is big," a loud voice exclaimed from the kitchen.

 

"Thank you for letting us come here," Ikuya said politely, trying to cover up the rudeness that Asahi yelled from the kitchen, "we also brought food to make".

 

The three boys joined Asahi in the kitchen and cooked a meal together. After their meal they all went into Haru's room.

 

"Haru where are the extra futons?" Ikuya asked.

 

"In my closet," Haru said. Asahi ran to his closet threw open the doors and grabbed the futons and threw them on the ground. Makoto laid them all out and took the blankets and extra pillows that were in the closet and handed them out.

 

"Thank you ," Ikuya said as he got the blanket and pillow and started to straighten his futon.

 

"What else do you have in the closet?" Asahi asked as he was given a pillow and blanket. 

 

"Any porn?" he laughed to himself. As he realized that could be a possibility from Haru’s lack of response, he dropped the pillow and blanket dashed to closet.

 

"No don't!" Haru said frantically in protest. 

 

Haru ran over to Asahi but it was already too late. Asahi had thrown open a drawer and grabbed a magazine, that was obviously porn, and yelled "I wanna see all the hot ladies!” as he threw himself on the futon.

 

Haru looked down obviously disappointed. Makoto and Ikuya stood over the magazine. "Huh?" Asahi asked.

"There is just guys," Ikuya noted as Asahi flipped through the pages.

 

"Oh my god! His penis is so big!" Asahi said pointing to as large naked man. Haru face became completely red. Makoto sat down quickly and covered his lap with his hands. Ikuya noticed and kneeled down next to Makoto and mockingly said "It looks like you are getting turned on".

 

Makoto blushed and stuttered "N-no I'm n-not".

 

"I bet my penis is bigger than yours," Asahi said.

 

"I am not playing that game," Ikuya said with a huff.

 

"C'mon guys. We have all seen each other naked in the locker rooms before and after practice pretend it's like that," Asahi said as he stood up. Asahi pulled off his shorts showing his blue boxers. Asahi dived at Haru's waist pulling down Haru's shorts and underwear in one go. Haru quickly turned around showing his back to the rest of the boys.

 

"You are such an idiot Asahi," Ikuya said as pulled down his shorts revealing purple boxers. Makoto glanced at Haru's butt. It looked firm, his glance turned to a stare and he felt his dick become harder.

 

"C’mon Makoto take your shorts off. We all did it." Asahi said as he stared down at Makoto.

 

Makoto raised to his feet slowly and turned around and dropped his shorts and underwear. He turned around making sure his crotch was covered."If Haru's pants are off so will mine," he said.

 

Asahi quickly took his boxers off and showed his small cock. Ikuya tentatively took his boxers off. Haru slowly turned around as Makoto uncovered his crotch.

 

Asahi turned his head around looking at the other young boys penises. All the boys faces were different shades of red. "Makoto you are big!" exclaimed Asahi.

 

"Yeah because he is turned on by looking at all those men in the magazine" Ikuya said with a laugh.

 

"Wait!" exclaimed Asahi, "does that mean you are gay? Wait are both of you gay?"

 

Haru swallowed and nodded. "I am," Makoto whispered.

 

"It is okay," Ikuya said "it is nothing to be ashamed of my older brother is gay and Nao is his boyfriend. But don't tell anyone especially my parents,"

 

"Did you know each other were gay?" Asahi asked. They both shook their heads no.

 

"Um Makoto do you like Haru?" Ikuya asked. He always noticed the small things at practice. "I've seen all the looks you give him".

 

Haru looked up at Makoto. Makoto started breathing really hard. "I do," he said. Haru walked over to Makoto and grabbed his chin. Haru stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Makoto. Makoto felt Haru's dick brush up against his and he felt that they both were really excited.

 

"I wanna kiss Makoto too!" exclaimed Asahi as he bounced over to the two. Haru released from the kiss.

 

"Hold on," Ikuya said. They all looked to him."I think we all know what may happen if we continue this. Are we all okay with this?" Ikuya said. They, including Ikuya, all nodded. "then let's continue" he said.

 

Asahi sat down and pulled Makoto down with him. Asahi was kissed Makoto. Asahi slipped his tongue in between Makoto's lips and adjusted so his legs were straddling Makoto's hips. Asahi moved so he sat on top of Makoto. 

 

Haru was watching them intently as he felt hands wrap around his waist. Haru turned around and saw Ikuya. Ikuya lightly dragged his nails down Haru's thighs. Haru's entire body shivered. Haru tilted his head to kiss Ikuya. Ikuya grabbed Haru’s wrists and turned him around so their torsos were touching. Ikuya was slowly gliding his hands around Haru’s back making Haru become harder.

 

From across the room a moan escaped Makoto’s lips. Asahi was moving up and down slowly making his and Makoto’s members rub against each other. Haru looked over and immediately got jealous. He wanted to be the one to pleasure Makoto so he went over to Makoto pulling Ikuya by the wrist. Ikuya saw the gleam in Haru’s eyes and understood.

 

Ikuya got behind Asahi, who was still on top of Makoto, and slowly kissed his neck and jawline while slowly snaking his hands around Asahi’s body. Haru was behind Makoto and slowly planted kisses all over his back. Another moan came out of Makoto’s lips and Asahi was panting as he was moving on top of Makoto.

 

Asahi felt Ikuya’s hands drag over his balls , sending a shiver through his entire body. “A-ah-a-again-n,” Asahi moaned. Ikuya moved his kisses down Asahi’s spine while massaging his balls. Ikuya re-positioned so he slid under Asahi so his small balls were over his lips and he was able to have an arm escape. Ikuya started to suck his balls and managed to push Makoto’s cock away from Asahi’s penis. Ikuya slowly pumped up and down on Asahi’s penis making Asahi a moaning mess.

 

When Makoto was separated from Asahi, Haru quickly moved where Asahi just was. Haru rubbed their two members together. Haru kissed Makoto again. “I-I am-m going to cum-m” Makoto muttered into Haru’s mouth. Haru blushed deeply and he kissed down to Makoto’s jaw to his ear and whispered “Cum for me Mako-chan”.

 

Right then Makoto felt his climax throughout his body, moaning as he came. Haru watched that beauty unfold and felt his own climax rock through his body. They both came all over each other. Haru kissed Makoto and they collapsed in a heap still watching Asahi and Ikuya get at it.

 

“Ah-hhhhh-hh” Asahi moaned. Ikuya took his hand and pushed Asahi down so he was laying down on his back. Ikuya repositioned himself so he was on top of Asahi in a sixty-nine position. Ikuya spread apart Asahi’s legs and started to suck on his cock. Asahi moaned loudly. Ikuya slapped Asahi’s leg and said “suck mine to you idiot”. Asahi gladly obliged licked up the underside of Ikuya’s length. Ikuya moaned around Asahi’s dick. Asahi felt the vibrations through his entire body and moaned again around Ikuya’s member. Ikuya rubbed Asahi’s balls and that was too much for Asahi.

 

Asahi came into Ikuya’s mouth and Ikuya swallowed the semen. Ikuya thrusted his hips into Asahi’s mouth and came. His back arched and he squealed as he came. Ikuya slowly got off Asahi and collapsed next to him. All the boys had passed out and they couldn’t wait for what the next day had in store for them.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was day two and the boys were ready to explore even more.

It was the next day and the boys were ready to explore even more.

“Haru-chan!” Asahi yelled from the bathroom. Haru appeared at the door and said “drop the chan. What do you want?”

Asahi waved Haru to get closer. Once they were inches apart Asahi whispered “Umm, if we have sex can you be the one to fuck me tonight? I am too scared to have Makoto do it. He is so big”.

Haru took a step back and said “sure I don’t care,” and left the room. Asahi stared into the mirror. His fiery red hair stuck straight up as normal. He whispered to himself “I am the best,” and left the room.

\-----------------------------------------

The boys were eating dinner. A massive spread of rice, vegetables and meat were spread out on the table. They all were getting their fill of food, little boys need a lot of stamina. They all seemed to finish their meal at the same time. They looked at each somehow all making eye contact, Makoto made a slight nod and a second later they all were sprinting to Haru’s bedroom. Once they all were in the bedroom, clothes were flung off their respective bodies and lay in different corners of the room.

Ikuya went over to Makoto and dropped to his knees. Makoto face went into smirk and lined his cock with Ikuya’s mouth. Ikuya sucked on the tip, tongue swirling around the head in his mouth. Makoto’s member slowly grew harder. Ikuya slowly pushed his mouth further up Makoto’s dick. Makoto impulsively grabbed a fist of Ikuya’s navy blue hair. Ikuya moaned around the dick making Makoto pull his hair harder.

Asahi looked down at his dick. He realized how turned on he was from watching the other two going at it so he turned to Haru and wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist. He moved his hands slowly over Haru’s ass and careful dug his nails in. Haru squealed and moved his body in way that his and Asahi’s dicks brushed against each other. Asahi shifted his weight so their members were touching and he dug his nails in again and Haru continued to rub against him. Asahi took his nails and dragged them roughly up Haru’s back. 

Haru leaned in and kissed Asahi deeply, and brought his hands up to Asahi’s hair. Haru’s tongued roamed in Asahi’s mouth. He tugged on a little bit on Asahi’s hair making Asahi moaned into Haru’s mouth and dig his nails into Haru’s back. Asahi kissed down Haru’s jaw and onto his neck. Asahi slowly bit down making Haru throw his head back and moan.

Ikuya continued to suck on Makoto’s growing cock. Makoto was grabbed a bit of Ikuya’s hair.  Ikuya drew back and wiped his mouth with his wrist. “Mako-chan I think you are ready” Ikuya whispered as he laid down.

Haru wrapped around his hand around his and Asahi’s cocks, jerking them both off at once. Asahi bit into Haru’s collarbone. Haru made an animalistic growl, Asahi felt all the color drain from his face. He know he went too far. Haru grabbed Asahi’s wrists and threw him down next to Ikuya.

Makoto had his face buried in Ikuya crotch. He stuck his tongue in Ikuya. Ikuya gasped at the new sensation. Makoto slowly took his tongue out. He spit on his fingers getting them as slippery as possible and pushed his index finger in. Makoto pushed farther in trying to find Ikuya’s sweet spot. Ikuya squealed loudly, Makoto found it. Makoto pulled back the pushed hard and fast into Ikuya. “Ah-hh Mako-chan again-n” Ikuya moaned. But Makoto was not one to comply. He took the finger out and just waited for a couple of seconds then he pushed two fingers in. He twisted and opened and closed his fingers but he made sure it never hit Ikuya’s prostate.

Haru had Asahi’s legs spread wide and teased Asahi’s entrance with his finger. Haru finally pushed his finger in he slowly stretched Asahi out. He bent over Asahi, he slowly bit into the redhead’s neck, he sucked till a mark appeared. Haru slipped another finger in, Asahi moaned when Haru brushed against his prostate.

Asahi turned his head and saw Ikuya being fingered and he felt himself somehow get even harder. He took his hand and tilted Ikuya’s head toward his own and kissed him. Ikuya nipped on Asahi’s lip. Makoto had added a third finger and Ikuya moaned into Asahi’s mouth. Asahi and Ikuya’s tongues clashed. Asahi tasted rough and oddly like cinnamon. Ikuya tasted like innocence and purity. Haru added a third finger and Asahi moaned loudly. “H-Haru-chan I want you-u,” Asahi said.

Haru pumped himself twice then he lined himself with Asahi’s gaping hole and pushed in. Haru loved the warmth surrounding him. He thrusted lightly into Asahi. Asahi was in tears. Ikuya kissed Asahi again. Makoto quickly pulled his fingers out then he pushed himself into Ikuya. Ikuya squealed with delight. Makoto thrusted hard into Ikuya, constantly hitting his prostate.

Haru was going at a steady rate. “Cmon Haru, harder,” Asahi begged. Haru thrusted hard hitting Asahi’s prostate dead on. With a shout Asahi came all over his stomach. Haru continued to thrust into Asahi. He felt a familiar warmth grow in his gut. With a loud moan Haru came into Asahi, Haru reeled out his orgasm then collapsed next to Asahi.

Makoto pushed Ikuya’s legs farther back and shifted his hips up, hitting deeper in Ikuya. Squeals of delight came from Ikuya. Makoto dug his nails into Ikuya’s sides. Makoto came into Ikuya with a large growl.  Ikuya came hard with the feeling of being filled. “AH Mako-chan,” Ikuya whispered as he reached up and felt the other’s boy cheek. Makoto looked down to Ikuya, he slowly pulled out. He saw his semen spill out of the other boy and felt something he never has felt before, possession. He wanted all these boys filled with his seed. He leaned over Ikuya, who was nearly passed out, and kissed his neck. Makoto slid himself next to Ikuya and the boy drifted off to sleep.

Nothing was ever the same with the boys, they were inseparable and powerful both in the water and in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love rough seme Makoto. Comment anything criticism! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to talk to give requests to me so feel free to give me prompts or ideas. I only write about anything shota because there are not enough shota fics out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link to the server https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
